The Joker
The Joker is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71229 Team Pack for the DC Comics franchise. Background Joker is unique among other major characters in the Batman franchise in that he has no official origins in the DC Universe. According to LEGO Batman: The Videogame and LEGO.com, Joker's orgin in the LEGO Batman continuity is the one most accepted by fans; Joker was once a small time criminal, known as The Red Hood, trying to escape Batman. Red Hood fell into a vat of toxins which turned his hair green, bleached his skin white, stained his lips red, and stretched them out into an everlasting smile; it gave him the appearance of a crazed clown. Driven insane by this reflection, he renamed himself The Joker. However, according to the January/February 2012 issue of LEGO Magazine, Joker has told his origins in so many different ways, that nobody knows for sure, possibly not even Joker himself. Both origins agree that Joker became Gotham's most sadistic and twisted crime boss and that he is insane, but also a genius, having knowledge of chemistry, physics, and engineering; Joker invents gag-based gadgetry whilst concocting criminal schemes. The Joker also cheats death frequently, having been thought killed several times only to come back and wreak havoc once more. He has many minions serving under him, most notably his self-proclaimed lover, Harley Quinn, his psychiatrist at the Arkham Asylum who fell in love with him there. The Joker is a mass murderer and has been known to kill many people, even his own henchmen. Joker is widely accepted to be Batman's arch-enemy, which he is noted to be in the January/February 2012 issue of LEGO Magazine. 'Dimensions Crisis' The Joker is one of the many playable characters in the game as well as a boss. He is hired by Lord Vortech along with Lord Business to invade Springfield. When Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf arrive at Burns' Mansion, he attacks them with his mech. As he escapes with the keystone, Gandalf attacks him causing Joker to drop the keystone but still escape to Foundation Prime. Later on, when Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf are captured by Vortech, Riddler, Two-Face and Saruman, Joker destroys X-PO. He tells the trio that, "he put a smile on his face!" He and the trio of villains decide to escape. World DC Comics: Gotham City Abilities * Target * Grapple * Hazard Protection * Electricity Quotes Trivia *The Joker is voiced by Christopher Corey Smith, who previously voiced him in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes ''and ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *The Joker is one of the few bosses in LEGO Dimensions who are playable along with Bane and the Wicked Witch. **He was also the first confirmed playable boss. *When he gets hired by Lord Vortech, he says "We'd have to be crazy to refuse that offer!". This is a reference to the fact that Joker is crazy. **It is also a reference to LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite, when he said to Lex Luthor "I'd have to be crazy to say no to that offer!" *Along with the other villains who assisted Lord Vortech, The Joker's fate is left unknown at the end of the story mode, but it is assumed that he and the other villains returned to their respective dimensions. *Along with Harley Quinn and Bane, his showcase theme is a sample of music reused from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Gallery References http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/The_Joker Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Target Ability Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Electricity Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Comics Characters Category:2016